


The Beginning of Despair

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Ficlet, Pre-Despair, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peko, Kuzuryuu, and dealing with grief. Written for ladysqueakinpip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of Despair

“Kuzuryuu, have you seen the-” she begins, before realizing that he is still her young master with a dead sister, and inquiring after anything in while he’s in this emotional state would be incredibly disrespectful. 

 

(Then again, she is already overstepping her boundaries quite dramatically just by treating his as her equal. Even though she’s only doing that because he ordered her to.) 

 

“Could you stop treating me like I’m some fucking glass doll?!” he exclaims, as he looks up from a pamphlet. 

 

“I am sorry for disrespecting you, young master.” she answers. 

 

“Just because my sister died doesn’t mean that I’ve become a complete wreck! I don’t care about how not to grieve, I just want to find her killer and rip them to shreds.” he rambles, as if she’s not in there, but people don’t care about the tools in a room. 

 

(What happens when one of the tools starts falling in love with the very person who she is supposed to be nothing more that a tool to?) 

 

“Do you want me to-” she begins, before he cuts her off. 

 

“I don’t want you to be my tool anymore. You are now my equal, Peko.” he commands. 

 

“Why?” she asks, although she shouldn’t be questioning the orders given to her. 

 

“Because I… fine, I care about you, and you’re going to tell me all that bullshit about how you’re not supposed to become emotionally attached to inanimate objects, but I don’t care.” he answers, as he impulsively grabs her hand. 

 

_He’s gone completely mad with grief._

“Peko, do you  _want_  to join me in bringing my sister’s killer to justice?” he asks, as he quickly kisses her on the hand…

_Why are you doing this, Fuyuhiko?! You should not be lowering yourself to the same level as me._

 

“I will.” she answers, before he begins to tell her of one of their underclassmen who’s promised to help them find Natsumi’s killer, for she keeps hundreds of notebooks filled with every secret divulged within these walls. 

 

_Does one of them say that I love him, even though I’m not supposed to?_

(If she had known exactly what the girl he was talking about would do to them, would she have disobeyed him and killed Enoshima herself?) 


End file.
